


Trees and Lightning

by justlikeswitchblades



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aftercare, Body Worship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeswitchblades/pseuds/justlikeswitchblades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyuuga had yet to figure out why, but for some reason, sleep had always tried to evade him after he had finished having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trees and Lightning

Hyuuga had yet to figure out why, but for some reason, sleep had always tried to evade him after he had finished having sex.

At night, it wasn't too much of a problem, as the long events of the day tended to send him off to his dreams without much extra effort. This restlessness, on the other hand, had a habit of striking after midday escapades with his partners had finished, leaving him to fidget between them, or surf through the apps on his phone, exhaling soft, bored sighs as they cuddled together in the serene bliss of a post-coital nap.

Kiyoshi and Riko had trapped him a little teasingly between their bodies in the giddy haze of pleasure characteristic of their aftercare, kissing and cooing to him, making him halfway believe that today might finally be the day that he'd actually be able to fall asleep. But soon enough, their breathing grew deep and slow, leaving Hyuuga to stare at the clock, unimpressed as the minutes ticked by.

He eased himself out of their now-pliant arms and rose from the bed, snatching his glasses from their place atop his desk before he meandered off to the toilet. Finishing up, he let the water run for a few moments longer than expected as he washed his hands, distractedly noting the hickeys on his neck that he wouldn't be able to cover with the fabric of his jersey. Returning to the bedroom, he sat down in his desk chair with a pout as he looked at his partners, envious of their rest, but he quickly discovered that he couldn't be bitter for too long.

Kiyoshi, true to his name, was built like a tree, not only for the thick trunks of his thighs, but also because of the breadth of his shoulders and back--when Hyuuga looked at him, even in the peace of sleep, he was the embodiment of true strength.

Riko was different. Not that she was weak--she was far from it. There were faint stretch marks on the insides of her thighs, spreading out on her skin like lightning that threatened to burn just as bright as the inspired fire she had in her eyes, and the very thought had left Hyuuga breathless.

He rose from his chair and set his glasses down again, crimson beginning to slowly burn in his cheeks as he walked back to bed, sliding into the gap between them with a fair amount of ease. Small noises made in the backs of throats indicated stirring, but he placated them carefully, brushing soft kisses against parted lips, all the while smiling for the moment he had to appreciate them.


End file.
